Playing of Death
by N.YA ai-chan Uzukaze
Summary: Fox Apple yuk cari!/ Apasih Fox Apple? / SMS misterius ? / Kyuubi rival's . Romance masih belum terasa WARNING! YAOI, TYPO, OOC, OC, GJ, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, KAKAIRU, SHIBA, NEGAA, etc.  
**_**slight **_**NARUHINA**

**PLAYING OF DEATH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING! YAOI, TYPO, OOC, OC, GJ, etc.**

**SomeOne POV**

' _Aku harus lari… harus!' _batinku untuk terus berlari menyemangatiku.

Hidup dan matiku berada disini aku harus lari dari sini. Lari jauh dari tempat ini "Hutan Batas" kenapa tempat ini dinamakan begitu? Tempat ini atau hutan ini adalah perbatasan seluruh dunia. Dimana dunia manusia, werewolf, vampir, dewa, siluman, shinigami, penyihir, iblis, dan yang lain. Yang terpenting sekarang diriku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari duniaku **"DUNIA VAMPIR". **

Sekarang dunia ini telaha berbeda! Pemimpin duniaku telah hampir menguasai setengah lebih dari dunia ini atau yang biasa disebut **"KIMITSU no IRU"(1)** oleh seluruh dunia ini kecuali manusia. Mereka atau pemimpinku masih belum bisa menguasai dunia manusia, dewa, shinigami, dan penyihir. Dan saat ini tujuanku hanya dunia manusia. Aku harus lari sebelum mereka para **Uchi-Kowasu no Hito(2)** mendapatkanku.

"HEI… ITU DIA!"

Aku langsung menoleh dengan kaget aku melihat para _Uchi-kowasu no hito_ itu telah menemukanku. Aku pikir bagaimana mungkin dengan _speed of light_-ku masih ada yang bisa mengejar. Padahal ini tinggkat tertinggi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi atau-pun melebihinya selain Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kyuu, dan Naru.

'_Oh..ya dimana mereka?_' batinku langsung memikirkan mereka. Mudah-mudahan mereka selamat dari kejaran _Uchi-kowasu _yang lain.

"Hei kau! _Fire Exalted_!" teriak salah satu _Uchi-kowasu_ yang menjarku ini membuatku segera berhenti dan membuat perisai.

"_Air shield!_" teriakku.

Kami para makhluk di _Kimitsu no Iru _ semua dilahirkan dengan kekuatan kecuali manusia. Setiap makhluk dilahirkan dengan berbagai _elemental _ dan menguasai maksimal 3 _ elemental. _Kecuali makhluk yang dilahirkan dengan tanda khusus. Mereka dapat menguasai lebih dari 3 _elemental._

"Ha... ha... mau lari kemana Hime..." kata dari salah satu _Uchi-kowasu_ itu membuatku sadar dan kata itu nyaris membuatku muntah. Buat apa aku jadi HIME jika untuk kegelapan aku benar-benar muak.  
"Itu tidak ada hungungannya dengan KAU!" sahutku dengan penuh penekanan pada kata kau.  
"Kau harus kembali Hime… atau bisa kupanggil Yuuki-hime" kata dari salah satu mreka yang kuyakin ku kenal bernama Hidan.  
"Aku tidak akan mau kembali kesana dan TIDAK AKAN MAU!

_Twinge_ _of wind__**(3)**_!" aku membentak dan mengeluarkan jurus dengan _elemental kaze_ku ini.  
"_Erysipelas_!" Teriak Hidan mengeluarkan jurus  
'_Erysipelas! Cih sial jurus ini'_ Batinku mengingat bahwa jurus ini akan membuat luka apapun jika pengguna jurus ini fokus terhadap apa yang ingin. Meskipun beribu orang tetap saja kecuali jika ada yag menggunakan teknik _water power shield_ tinkat tinggi yang bisa mengatasinya. Jurus iniseharusnya sudah punah.

"AKKHHH...!" teriakku.

'Cih... benar-benar jurus hebat... pasti meninggalkan bekas yang cukup lama' batinku menatap miris lengan kiriku yang terkena jurus itu.

"Ha.. ha... ha.. sudahlah hime... kau lakukan apapun tidak akan bisa lari dari kami... lebih baik anda kembali"kata mereka dengan sangat tenang.

'kembali... tidak ... aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesana. Aku muak! Mereka semua telah berubah!' batinku menolak semua yang mereka katakan. Aku lebih baik mati daripada aku tertangkap oleh mereka dan kembali.

"_Hurricane!_" teriakku tiba-tiba. Utuk saat ini cukup sampai sini setelah jurus ini aku harus menggunakan _teleport _kesuatu tempat yang cukup jauh. Tapi dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan tujuanku.

Setelah jurus _hurricanku_ muncul aku langsung saja ber_teleport_ dan setelah itu aku tak dapat melihat. Semua terlihat gelap.

**SomeOne END POV**

Setelah kejadian pengejaran tersebuat, tepat disuatu ruangan dalam sebuah istana terdapat 4 orang yang saling bertatapan. Tiga diantaranya terlihat takut dengan sesorang itu.

"Kalian gagal..." kata seseorang itu yang ternyata merupakan pemimpin dari tiga orang tersebut.  
"Maafkan kami…" kata seseorang diantara tiga orang tadi.  
"Aku maafkan kalian lagipula dia tidakkan lari terlalu jauh dan pasti akan kembali..." kata pemimpin tersebut.  
"Ha'i Tuanku!" seru mereka bertiga serempak  
"Ha... ha... ha... kalian tidak akan bisa lari **Namikaze**... ha.. ha... ha... ha.."tawa sang pemimpin kini membahana di ruangan tersebut.

**5 Tahun kemudian...**

"Onii-chan ayo berangkat! Naru ingin cepat melihat sekolah Naru yang baru!" teriak seseorang anak di depan pagar sebuah rumah sederhana yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Ne.. tunggulah sebentar !" jawab sang Onii-chan yang terlihat di luar rumah sedang menggunakan sepatu.  
-

PUKK

"Hahh... sudah ayo Naru cepat!"  
"Ayo Onii-chan!"

Tbc

Hah... buat cerita baru... he he gomen ne habisnya gak ada inspirasi buat cerita yang satu itu ya udah buat lagi. Kapalaku sudah banyak sekali ide buat cerita ini dan yang satunya lagi. Daripada kepalaku pecah gara-gara idenya banyak lebih baik ngeluarin aja idenya tuh dan jadilah ini. Cerita ini aja dibuat selama 2 hari. Gak tau apa-apa aku dah gak komentar sama namanya cerita ini. Tinggal buat and the end. Jika ada yang nge-review makasih banyak... (``.)/0


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, KAKAIRU, SHIBA, NEGAA, etc.  
**_**slight **_**NARUHINA**

**PLAYING OF DEATH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING! YAOI, TYPO, OOC, OC, GJ, etc.**

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto. sering dipanggil Naru-chan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Padahal aku laki-laki. Umurku 12 tahun, Oktober nanti umurku 13 tahun.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMP alias Kimitsu Junior High School. Sekolah ini terkenal sekali se Konoha dan Internasional loh. Kimitsu Junior High School ini hanya salah satu dari Kimitsu Gakuen. Kimitsu Gakuen lah yang paling terkenal. Kimitsu Gakuen ini terbesar dan terlengkap di dunia karena sekolah yang luasnya sekitar lima stadion sepak bola ini di bagi menjadi empat kawasan. Kawasan utara untuk SD atau lebih terkenal Akademy Gakuen, kawasan barat untuk SMP alias sekolahku, kawasan timur untuk SMA atau Kimitsu High School, dan yang terakhir kawasan selatan untuk Universitas dengan nama Kimitsu Universitas Internasional lebih disingkat KUI. Semua kawasan tersebut saling berhadap hadapan. Ditengahnya ada halaman yang luasnya sekitar 3 dari luas keseluruhan. Lalu dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian lagi yaitu, halaman sepak bola, halaman basket, halam tennis lapangan dan meja, halam volly, halaman baseball, kolam renangpun ada disana. Pokoknya disana tu super lengkap. Asramapun juga ada.

Oh iya hari ini juga pertama kalinya aku sekolah umum. Sebelumnya aku hanya home schooling. Onii-chanku juga sekolah disana hanya saja di senior high schoolnya. Umurku dengan Onii-chan beda lima tahun. Menurutku Oniichanku itu manis sekali. Tapi ia benar-benar sangat jahil dan nakal.

Katanya Onii-chan kalau aku masuk sini jangan kaget. Untuk apa ku kaget coba. Inikan sekolah biasa batinku setalah mendengar kata Onii-chan tadi malam. Lalu tadi pagi juga sebelum berangkat Okaa-chanku juga bilang seperti itu. Tou-chan juga. Kenapa dengan sekolah ini sih?

" Naru-chan kita sudah sampai!"  
"Eh... iya?" kataku bingun g mendengar teriakan seseorang.  
"ya ini anak... awas kesambet loh..." kata seseorang yang ternyata Onii-chanku, Kyuu-nii.  
"He.. he... he... " aku hanya cengengesan karena ketahuan melamun oleh Kyuu-nii.  
"Ini Naru-chan sekolahmu yang baru. Oh iyaa! Siap-siap sana sebelum di siksa" kata Kyuu-nii sambil tersenyum – ralat – menyeringai padaku.  
~gluuppp ~ ' Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Onii-chanku yang manis' batinku mulai memikirkan apa saja yang akan Kyuu-nii lakukan.

Setahuku Kyuu-nii merupakan salah satu osis utama di Kimitsu Gakuen. Osis di Kimitsu Gakuen ini dibagi menjadi lima. Osis Academy Gakuen, Kimitsu Junior High School, Kimitsu High School, KUI, dan yang terakhir Osis Utama. Perbedaan paling besar antara Osis Utama dengan Osis yang lain itu adalah kekuasaan dan jumlah anggotanya. Anggota Osis Utama lebih sedikit dari pada Osis yang lain. Untuk kekuasaan... jangan di bilang lagi mereka *baca :Osis Utama* itu bagai tangan kanan pendiri Kimitsu Gakuen. Aku bingung dengan Academy Gakuen, kenapa ada Osis di sana? Apa nanti anak kecil yang baru masuk akan ikut MOS?

**Kepada seluruh murid baru Kimitsu Gakuen harap berkumpul ditengah lapangan sekarang juga. Sekali lagi... Kepada seluruh murid baru Kimitsu Gakuen harap berkumpul di tengah lapangan sekarang juga. Kami hitung sampai sepuluh.**

"Ehhhh!" Teriakku terkejut dengan penggumuman barusan tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ke tengah lapangan dengan cepat. Apalagi dengan halaman yang segini luasnya... T.T

"Cepat sana ke tengah lapangan sana!" teriak Kyuu-nii padaku dan sepertinya EvilKyuu bangkit.. Hwuuaaaa tolong!

'Uhh... masak aku harus lari?' Batinku  
**WUSSSHH**  
'Eh... Tadi itu elemental? EEHHHH!' batinku

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

ELEMENTALLLLL!

**Naruto End POV**

"Hei, kau yang di depan gunakan elementalmu!" teriak seseorang murid di belakang Naruto.

"Ehhh!?" kata Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya tadi. Lalu ia membalikan badannya kebelangkang tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku disampingmu"kata seseorang yang sama dengan sebelumnya terdengar lagi di telinga Naruto.

"Whuuuaaa!" Naruto kaget, "Kau siapa?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Hn... Sabaku no Gaara" kata seseorang itu yang bernama Gaara, "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan elementalmu? Lebih baik kau gunakan elementalmu untuk ke tengah lapangan waktunya cuma tinggal 5 hitungan lagi. Itupun kalau kamu tidak mau di hukum" lanjut Gaara dengan panjang lebar.

"Eh! Terima kasih. Namaku Uzu..." ucap Naruto terpotong gara-gara teriakan dari seseorang di tengah lapangan.

**TIGA!**

'GAWAT! Aku haurus ketengah lapangan sekarang' batin Naruto.

"Hei kau..." ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke samping langsung terpotong gara-gara orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi tidak ada.

"Cihh itu anak awas saja!" ucap Naruto Kesal.

**DUA!**

"Gawat ... lebih baik teleport saja aku" kata Naruto.

**Dziiiiing ~~~~**

**SATU! Yak waktu habis –**

"Gaara... ayo isirahat dulu ya Naru capek nih…" rengek soerang pemuda manis berambut pirang kepada salah satu temannya yang di depan.

"Hn" jawab singkat dari temannya yang ia ajak berbicara.

"Yeii... Gaara baik deh!" ucap pemuda manis berambut pirang tersebut sambil memeluk temannya tadi.

"Tidak bisa Naruto!" bentak pemuda aka teman manisnya yang lain kepada pemuda manis yang sedari tadi merengek-rengek ternyata bernama Naruto.

"Tapi Kiba... Gaara sudah menyetujuinya tadi!" balas Naruto sambil mencari alasan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau ini mau dihukum tah! Ayo kita cari lagi. Lagian Gaara tadi bukan bilang iya." Balas teman Naruto yang di panggil Kiba.

"Tadi Gaara bilang iya!" balas Naruto sewot. Ia pun mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tidak bilang iya... tapi tidak Naruto." kata seseorang yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan sedari tadi plus yang dari tadi jadi kacang oleh Naruto dan Kiba .aka. Gaara, " lagi pula bukankah kau yang semangat dari tadi Naruto" lanjutnya

"Gaara..." rengek Naruto sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis plus puppy eye andalannya.

"10 menit lagi Naruto kita istirahat." kata Kiba tak tega melihat Naruto ingin menangis.

"Benarkah!" kata Naruto girang.

"Iya..." kata Kiba lirih.

"Kiba baik deh!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba.

Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua damai ikut tersenyum.

"Yosshhh! Kita cari lagi"

"Naru – Naru kau ini..."

Apa sih yang mereka cari sampai-sampai ada yang namanya hukuman? Ikutilah chapter berikutnya!

TBC

Hah... akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter. Untuk yang chapter satu banyak kekurang gara-gara author ini benar2 bakapabbo sekali.

Maafkan author ini ya! Maafkan maafkan *bungkuk 90 drajat.

Untuk keterangan chapter 1 maaf author ini benar2 lupa. Banyak sekali faktor yang buat lupa author. Pertama kamus nggak dibawa, kedua alfalink mati, ketiga karena terlalu lama, keempat habis ujian + liburan yang cukup membuat bosan, kelima author sakit. Ujiannya author sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Ujiannya author kira-kira ada empat kalau nggak sama remidi ada limaan lebih. Ujiannya author juga dimulai awal-awal ketimbang yang lain. Tolong maklumi author ya! Gomen... mungkin chapter tiga yang author jelaskan.

Terimakasih untuk Drak takuma dan ca kun atas reviewnya...

Author sekali lagi minta reviewnya. Terserah apa saja...*saran, kritik dan apapun nama yang lain* ini sangat diperlukan. Sekali lagi para readers trimakasih.

Salam author  
A-chan


	3. Fox Apple?

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUNARU, ITAKYUU, KAKAIRU, SHIBA, NEGAA, etc.  
**_**slight **_**NARUHINA**

**PLAYING OF DEATH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING! YAOI, TYPO, OOC, OC, GJ, etc.**

_t__rima kasih atas reviewnya ya minna. Review para sensei and senpai benar benar membantu. Kirimkan lagi review untuk chapter ini ya! Saran, kritik, atau apapun diterima. _

_Ok happy reading_

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

"_10 menit lagi Naruto kita istirahat." kata Kiba tak tega melihat Naruto ingin menangis._

"_Benarkah!" kata Naruto girang._

"_Iya..." kata Kiba lirih._

"_Kiba baik deh!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba._

_ Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua damai ikut tersenyum._

"_Yosshhh! Kita cari lagi"_

"_Naru – Naru kau ini..."_

**Chapter 3**

_**Flashback**_

"_Hwuuaaa selamat hah... hah..." kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren yang tak lain Naruto terengah-engah._

"_Kita bertemu lagi..." kata seseorang di samping Naruto._

"_Eh... Gaara!" teriak Naruto._

"_Hn."jawab singkat Gaara._

"_Oh ya Gaara! Namaku Uzu..."Kata Naruto terhenti lagi gara-gara MC telah berbicara._

"_**OK kalian semua harap diam. Kita akan mendengarkan ketua dan wakil dari Osis Utama berbicara. Mereka akan menentukan tugas apa yang akan kalian kerjakan. Ok semuanya kita sambut ketua dan wakilnya Reiga Itachi* dan Uzumaki Kyuubi!" Teriak MC mengakhiri perkataannya.**_

'_Ehhh... Kyuu-nii jadi wakil Osis Utama! Gawat bisa-bisa badanku hancur semua nanti' batin Naruto saat mendengar ucapan MC._

"_**Hhkmm... Apakah kalian dengar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?" kata ketua osis .aka. Itachi.**_

" _Yaa!" balas semua murid dan mahasiswa/i baru._

"_Hemmm baiklah pertama-tama kita disini akan mengenalkan diri sebelum menjelaskan tugas apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti. Karena ada pepatah 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang' bukan... baik! Pertama nama saya Reiga Itachi. Jabatan ketua osis utama. Berasal dari unit timur yang berarti Kimitsu High School. Karena murid baru ada yang dari unit selatan saya minta maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang sopan. Dan ini teman saya." Ucap Itachi panjang lebar membuka acara MOS. Di akhir kata ia berbisik ke wakilnya .aka. Kyuubi._

"_Hmm... nama saya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Jabatan... ya seperti yang kalian tahu. Unit timur. Sama seperti ketua mohon maaf jika kata-kata saya kurang sopan." Kata Kyuubi dengan sangat tidak ikhlas dan malas._

"_Baiklah cukup sampai di sini. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan." Ucap Itachi mengakhiri acara perkenalan._

"_Kak.. kak..." Teriak sebagian murid. Kebanyakan murid perempuan._

"_Emm.. satu-satu ya!" Ujar Itachi sambil berpikir siapa yang ia beri kesempatan tanya. "Ah baiklah... kau yang berambut pink dari... emm unit barat sepertinya." Putus itachi._

_ Murid baru yang dipilih Itachi memekik senang. Sedangkan yang lain pada menghela nafas karena tidak dipilih._

"_Hmm... perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Seperti yang senpai katakan saya dari unit barat." Kata murid tersebut memperkenalkan diri._

"_Baik Haruno-san kepada siapakah yang akan kamu beri pertanyaan?" Tanya Itachi sopan._

"_Hmm.. Reiga-senpai." Jawab Sakura._

"_Baik.. Apa pertanyaan kamu?" Tanya Itachi._

"_Emm begini... Senpai kelas berapa? Apakah Kyuubi-senpai teman sekelas senpai? Apakah senpai sudah mempunyai pacar? Dan yang terakhir... Hubungan senpai dengan Kyuubi-senpai itu apa?" Jawab Sakura penuh pertanyaan._

_ Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura pun langsung mendelik kaget. Sedangkan semua murid baru langsung memandang serius pada Itachi. Itachi sendiri yang diberi pertanyaan oleh sakura bingung harus bagaimana menjawab. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri menunggu jawaban dari Itachi sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya._

"_Emm. Apa itu semua harus dijawab Sakura-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan merana._

_ Sakura sendiri yang mendengar jawaban yang berupa pertanyaan dari Itachi mendecak sebal. Karena jawabannya bukan sesuai harapannya._

"_Tentu saja harus senpaiiii..." Jawab Sakura malas._

"_Hah... baiklah. Pertama saya ganti pengucapan saya menjadi aku-kamu. Ya biar kesannya akrab saja. Baik aku mulai... Aku kelas dua belas. Hmm ya aku sekelas dengan Kyuubi. Belum, aku masih belum punya pacar. Hubunganku dengan Kyuubi itu teman em... lebih tepatnya rival sejati." Ucap Itachi menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Sakura._

_ Semua orang disana tak terkecuali Naruto yang memandang penuh harapan tadi pada jawaban Itachi menyiratkan wajah yang berbeda-beda setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi. Jika dilihat wajah-wajah mereka seperti berikut :_

_-Naruto memasang wajah kecewa. ( Naruto pingin Kyuu-nii tersayangnya punya teman baik seperti Itachi. Padahal Naruto tidak tahu Itachi itu sifatnya kayak apa. Jika sudah tau pasti sudah setuju dengan jawaban Itachi yang terakhir.)_

_-Sakura and Fujo/fudanshi kecewa plus kesal. * Dalam pikiran mereka yang Author baca begini 'Pokoknya Ita-kun harus jadi semenya Kyuu-chan. Begitu pula dengan Kyuu-chan harus jadi ukenya Ita-kun. Aku dan para fujo/fudan menghalalkan cara agar mereka bersatu. Kalau perlu Ita and Kyuu kita beri obat perangsang yang sangat-sangat kuat dengan dosis yang banyak agar mereka dapat melakukan ~piip~ sangat lama. Khu...khu..khu..' OH MY GOD! *_

_-Girl's and Boy's IFC and KFC mendesah lega._

_Cut balik ke Itachi dan Kyuubi._

"_Hem... baiklah sudah selesai sesi tanya jawabnya." Kata Kyuubi dengan kasar Lembut. -_-_

"_Yahhh..." Desah kecewa dari para murid baru yang ingin mengorek lebih lanjut tentang mereka berdua._

"_Ok sekarang masuk sesi tugas. Tugas kalian para Junior dan Senior baru. Kalian harus mencari __**Fox Apple**__. Batas waktu yang ditentukan adalah sampai jam makan siang lebih 10 menit. Jika dalam waktu segitu kalian tidak menemukannya ada hukuman menanti kalian. Tugas ini dikerjakan oleh 1 kelompok yang berjumlah 3 orang. Waktunya dimulai sekarang!" Ucapan kalau bisa di bilang ucapan dari Kyuubi membahana di tengah lapangan._

_Para murid baru yang ada di tengah lapangan pada berhamburan untuk mencari pasangannya nanti. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak mempunyai teman dan ia baru saja masuk ke daerah sosial. Ia sangat-sangat begitu bingung dan takut jika ia tidak dapat kelompok, tidak mendapatkan apa yang ditugaskan, dan hukuman._

'_Uhh.. aku harus cepat cari teman kelompok. Tapi siapa? Gaara aja ah mudah-mudah dia belum dapat kelompok.' Batin Naruto dan ia langsung melihat Gaara yang berada di sampingnya._

"_Gaara... boleh aku sekelompok denganmu ya..." Pinta Naruto._

"_Hn... kalau begitu tinggal satu orang lagi." Terima Gaara.  
"Oh ya... namamu siapa dari tadi terpotong terus." Tanya Gaara pada Naruto._

"_Oh itu namaku Uzu..." jawab Naruto terpotong lagi gara-gara seseorang berteriak ke arah mereka._

"_Hey Gaara... aku ikut kelompokmu ya!" teriak seseorang yang membuat ucapan Naruto terpotong._

"_Kiba! Kau sekolah disini juga?" Tanya Gaara setelah ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu._

"_Yo!" Kata orang yang dipanggil Kiba oleh Gaara, "Dia teman barumu tah?" lanjut Kiba dengan sebuah pertanyaan setelah ia melihat Naruto di samping Gaara._

"_Ya." Jawab singkat Gaara._

"_Namanya siapa Gaara?" Tanya Kiba lagi._

"_Tadi ia ingin mengucapkan namanya. Tapi gara-gara kau datang tidak tepat waktu akhirnya ya kau tau sendirikan." Jawab Gaara._

"_He... he.. Gomen ne Gaara." Ucap Kiba cengengesan, "Emm kau yang di samping Gaara. Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Namamu siapa?" Kata kiba kembali dengan berupa perkenalan dan pertanyaan terhadap Naruto._

"_Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto lega karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya untuk mengucapkan hanya untuk mengucapkan *Plak- Readers : Jangan lama-lama : Ok kita balik lagi* hanya untuk mengucapkan namanya. Bayangkan namanya, namanya, namanya, namanya * Readers : THORRR!" Author : Iya itu udah!" _

_~back to story~_

"_Oh..." kata kiba dan Gaara._

_Satu detik_

_Tiga detik_

_10 detik_

_30 detik_

_60 detik_

"_Uzumaki!" teriak Kiba dan Gaara baru sadar dengan nama klanya Nruto._

"_Kau adiknya Kyuubi –senpai?" tanya Kiba_

"_Iya... kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan polosnya._

"_Uh... manisnya. Apa seluruh keluargamu seperti kamu tidak?" tanya Kiba lagi._

"_Emm..." Guman Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

"_kawai~~~" kata kiba._

_**BRUKK**_

_Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar. Suara itu mengakibatkan NaruGaaKIb melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Mereka menemukan seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tumbang dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah._

"_Engg Kiba, Gaara mereka kenapa?" tanya Naruto._

"_Tidak tau. Ayo kita cari Fox Apple saja." Jawab Kiba santai._

"_Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat._

"_Yoshh! Kita cari Fox Apple!" ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat._

"_Hn." Balas Gaara._

"_Gaara kau sudah kembali kemodus diamkah?" Tanya Kiba._

"_Hn." Jawab Gaara plus deathglearnya._

"_Kiba... Gaara ayo! Kita harus menemukannya!" teriak Naruto dari kejahuan._

"_Woi Naru tunggu!" teriak Kiba._

**Flashback End 3**

Terlihat dari atas pohon tempat beradanya Author untuk mengintai. Terdapat 3 orang murid sedang mencari sesuatu. Yang satu sangat tampak tenang. Dua yang lain sedang tepak kebingungan. Apa sih yang mereka bingungkan yuk kita lihat lebih dekat lagi.

"Uh... Kiba gimana nih waktunya kurang 1 jam lagi." Kata pemuda kuning aka. Naruto.

"Aku nggak tau Naruto." balas pemuda coklat aka Kiba.

"Gaara... apa kau sudah tau apa yang dimaksud dengan Fox Apple ?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda merah.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda merah aka. Gaara.

"Hah gawat nih... apa sih yang namanya Fox Apple? Naruto bukannya kau adik Kyuubi-senpai. Seharusnya kau tau maksudnya apa!" Ucap Kiba dengan penuh kekesalan.

"mbubm... aku nggak tau." Balas Naruto terhadap ucapan Kiba dan langsung saja ia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aisshh..." kesal Kiba.

**Mayonaka no uta ga sekenda  
Boku hontou wa hitori ga kinai da  
Daikirai da taisetsu wo shitte shimatta  
Ano hikara zutto**

**Kanman na, w ni natte, tanjun na koto ni natte  
Sansei ka, hantai ka, sore wa nani yatten no  
Se to te wo toriatte, wan tsuu surii de oidashite  
Itansha wa dare da, itansha dare da**

**Sha la la itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mama yui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita wo terashite**

Tiga buah ringtone dari Aqua Times, Asian Kungfu Generation, Ikimono Gakari berasal dari Hp mereka bertiga berbunyi bersamaan. Dilihat dari ringtonenya tampaknya berupa SMS masuk.

"Eh Gaara kau dapat SMS juga." Kata Naruto setelah ia melihat Hp-nya Gaara.

"Hn." Balas Gaara singkat

"Aku juga. Tapi ini SMS dari siapa? Nomor tidak dikenal." Ucap Kiba setelah melihat Hp-nya.

"Kok sama aku juga. Nomor tidak dikenal." Ucap Naruto membuat Gaara dan Kiba terkejut.

"Kok bisa! Gaar apa kamu juga?" Tanya Kiba ke Gaara yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya sama." Jawab Gaara lirih.

"Ihh siapa sih ini?" ucap kesal Kiba setengah mati.

"Kita buka sama-sama saja!" usul Naruto.

"Hn. Aku setuju." Ucap Gaara terima.

"Aku juga." Ucap Kiba.

"Baik aku hitung sampai tiga lalu kita buka. Setelah itu baca bersama-sama." Usul Naruto lagi.

"Ya!"

TBC

He he minna... chapter tiga sudah selesai silahkan menikmatinya...

Trimakasih buat reviewnya...

Ada yang bisa nebak nggak SMS itu dari siapa dan tentang apa? Jika ada... nanti akan kuberi sesuatu. Because this date is very special for me.

Soal kenapa tanggal 19-25 yang Author janjikan karena tanggal 19 dan 25 adalah ulang tahun orang tersayang Author. Jadi ff ini special happy brithday.

Informasi buat chapter empat kalian bisa minta tanggal berapa up-datenya ^.^ tapi jangan terlalu mepet Author juga sibuk minimal 1 minggu lebih berapa hari lah.

Tolong review ya!

A-chan


End file.
